Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: Kagome doesn't want to be the last one to know.


Rated: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Britney Spears' Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know

Author Note: Short-drabble written while listening to Britney Spears Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know. Don't forget to R&R - Read and Review!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"There he is Kagome," Sango said quickly bumping Kagome's arm, Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru and the guys standing in front of the food court. Kagome looked up just as Sesshoumaru looked up, their eyes locking for a moment before Sesshoumaru's head turned back to the guys when one of them spoke to him.

Kagome sighed and looked back at Sango, "are you guys really sure he likes me or are you just playing around."

"No it's true Kagome," Kikyo spoke up, "he's really into you and likes you a LOT. This coming from his brother's girlfriend, Inuyasha got a peek at his journal, he had written that he believes you two complete each other."

Kagome sighed again turning away, "even it that's true, I need to hear it straight from him. Just hearing it from you and his friends isn't enough."

Sango grabbed her arm, "Miroku is signaling for us to come over and join them."

"Wait what?!" Kagome yelped as she was dragged over with the girls towards where the guys were.

"Hey girls," Miroku smiled as Sango and them drew close, but before he could make his move Sango elbowed him hard in the chest making him cringe.

"Don't even think about it," Sango said sternly but while smiling. Kikyo and Ayame shook their heads before stepping besides their guys Inuyasha and Kouga.

"How about you ladies join us in some window shopping," Kouga laughed as he slapped Miroku on the back, "careful there, wouldn't want ya to get knocked out and have to carry you out of here."

"jeez thanks for being such a good friend," Miroku griped good-naturely.

"Come on let's go," Inuyasha was ready to keep moving.

"Alright! Shopping!" Ayame yelled before locking grip onto Kouga's arm and dragging him away. Kikyo followed pulling Inuyasha along with her while Sango, having to make sure Miroku keep his hands to himself, followed behind them.

Kagome realized that she was left standing beside Sesshoumaru, they were so close she could feel the heat of his body brushing her skin. She almost jumped out of her skin when he lifted hand gently to her back, "well we should catch up with them before they do something that might get us removed from the mall."

Kagome nodded feeling a blush spread across her cheek, feeling like her breath was caught in her throat as she spoked, "uh..right let's go."

The group spent hours wondering the mall going window to window, occasionally stepping into the store to check it out. When they reached the large arcade Inuyasha and Kouga were already racing in it to challenge each other to a game of air hockey. Sango and Ayame found the DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) Game while Miroku and Kikyo watched the Dance-Off. Kagome was left standing beside Sesshoumaru, she spotted the pop-guns and decided to give it a try. Three tries later she was sighing in frustration as missed the target again.

"You're trying too hard," came Sesshoumaru's silk voice behind her. She swallowed when she felt step behind her and place his hands on her shoulders, his right hand positioned the gun back in her hand as his left turned her head back to the target. "Keep your eyes on the target, keep it between the twin wood wedges. "

Kagome could feel butterflies dancing through her as she tried to keep her concentration on the target. Her grip tightened on the gun, Sesshoumaru's hand brushed over hers as he she felt him lean in his breath brushing her ear.

"You're holding your grip to tightly, relax it and your stance while keeping yourself still," she felt his hands move back to her shoulders holding her. "Now, release the trigger."

Kagome released the trigger knocking a stack of target cups down with one shot, she gasped before squealing happily and spinning and hugging Sesshoumaru, "thank you so much!"

She felt his arms tighten around her as she hugged before realizing what she was doing in, she slowly started to let go, noticing that his hold on her lingered longer. She slowly turned back to the game as the game caretaker brought over her prize a large stuffed purple cat with emerald green eyes.

The sounds of arguing from the air hockey gave away the fact that Inuyasha and Kouga were in a heated match. She felt Sesshoumaru's hands slowly recede from her shoulder as she watched him walk towards the group. Her eyes softened as a sad smile crossed her lips; she closed her eyes holding the stuffed cat tightly. She could feel it in the way he touched, his body language gave away his feelings, but….it wasn't enough. She wanted, no needed to hear him say that loved her all the way and needed her to be with him. She wanted him to stop holding back and come right out and tell her. Her eyes glanced over the group, everyone but her already knows, now it was her turn, she didn't want to be the last one to know.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Note: Hope you liked it, please remember to R&R! Read and Review!


End file.
